Unseal
by Lelldorin
Summary: In the city of Mabase, there is is Medical Mechania plant. A few children, cursed by fate, hold the key to something wanted by somebody... but what? [CH 2 uploaded]
1. FLCL or Introductions

FLCL: Unseal

Chapter One – "FLCL/Introductions"

            "Come on, 'Takkun! You know you want to!"

            "N-no I don't!" The poor boy struggled vainly to escape, but Mamimi held on to him too tightly.  Ninamori sat a few feet away, sipping on a bottle of Cherio.  The girl was wearing her red-rimmed glasses, and had recently cut her hair short.  

            "Chichi wo kuri kuri!" Mamimi whispered into Naota's ear.  

            "L-lemme go! I-don't-want-to-fondle-your-stupid-breasts!" with the last exclamation, Naota broke free, and stumbled away.  "Why do you always do that?" he demanded crossly.  

            "It's because- oh, you know.  If I don't, I might overflow."

            "Overflow?" Ninamori spoke up.  It was the first the new member of the small group had heard.  "What'll happen?"

            "Probably… something amazing." Mamimi may have been serious for a change, but Naota mouthed the words along with her, sarcastically.  

            "Really?" surprisingly, Ninamori seemed to believe her, and Naota shook his head.  All girls seem to think alike…  

            "Why do I hang out with you two all the time, anyways?" he asked the sky.  "I have plenty of other things to do."  

            "Like keeping your father out of people's pants?" Ninamori asked.  

            "Yes!- Er, no!" Naota blushed.  "I mean…"  

***

Up on a hill above the three, a lone woman seated atop a Vespa watched the three, tearing into a package of some obscure Japanese snack, munching loudly as she refocused her binoculars.  The three were moving out from under the bridge, stopping at a couple of vending machines for snacks.  

            With a roar, the woman kicked her Vespa into gear.  _This_ was her chance.  She'd free Atomsk somehow, and one of those kids down there was the key.  

***

_Thunk_.  

            "Hey!" Naota protested.  "I told you, I don't like sour drinks!"  

            Mamimi ignored him, and pulled the can of Lemon Squash out of the vending machine.  Popping the top, she took a long pull at it, and then handed the can to Naota.  "This is yours, isn't it?"  

            "I..." Naota stared at the opening of the can, blushing.  An image of mamimi's lips flashed in his head.  "I…"

            Something firmed his resolve.  "Mamimi…" he started again.  "how much do you like my brother?"

            "Why, is something-"

            "_LUNCH TIIIIIIIME!  HERE I COME!_"

            "What the-"

            With an explosion of dust and smoke thrown up by her Vespa, a woman dressed in a red vest, a riding helmet, and a scarf roared down the hill and onto the bridge.  With a large crash and a shower of sparks, the bass slung on her back slid out of its casing and into her hand, scraping along the ground.  

            The woman leapt from her Vespa, landing solidly and safely as the damned machine smashed into an empty can and hurled itself into the air, spinning head over heel until… 

            …Until…

            Until it smashed into Naota sending him flying, end over end into the guardrail.  

            "TAKKUN!" Mamimi shouted, dashing for the down, out, and drooling boy.  "How could you-"

            "Stop!"

            "Huh?"

            "Stop the native girl!" The strange woman held up hand, which somehow was twirling around.  "Taro-kun hit his head, so you shouldn't move him!"

            "But he didn-"

            "Did I ask you for an opinion?"

            "No, but-"

            "I'm a registered nurse.  Beat it."  

            Ninamori popped up behind her, and tapped the mysterious motorbike rider on the shoulder.  "Who are you, and why'd you hi-"

            The woman spun around.  "ANOTHER ONE!"  

            "What the- AAAH!"

            The woman pulled a ripcord attached to her bass, and the thing started up with a roar.  Then, with a discordant note, she slammed the instrument into Ninamori's forehead.  The girl screamed and went flying head over heels to the ground, down and out.  

            "Ninamori!" Mamimi cried, and the assailant turned her attention back to Naota. 

            "Why have one when you can have two!?" and with another discordant note, Naota went flying head over heels.  

            "Yo ishou!" she grabbed Naota by the feet, and shook him expectantly.  Nothing happened, aside from a few yen pieces falling out of the poor boy's pockets.  "Where is it?"  She shook harder.  Still nothing.  "Why isn't he coming out?"  No answer.  

            The woman dropped Naota and turned to Ninamori, but the girl was already sitting up, clutching at her forehead.  "That hurt!" the girl cried, still holding her head. "What was that for, anyways?"

            The older woman shrugged.  Naota sat up, clutching his head.  "What was that for!?" he shouted.  

            "You're useless!" she shouted back.  

            "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

            "NYAAAAAAA!" sticking out her tongue at the poor boy, she hopped on her Vespa.  "You're both Useless!"

            And with a roar, she was gone.  

***

            "Are you okay?" Mamimi asked Naota, who was clutching his head.  "You want to go to the hospital?  You probably should."  She looked a Ninamori, who was also holding her head, although a big bump was starting to show from between her hands.  "Both of you."

            "No."

            "Huh?"  Mamimi looked back at him.  

            "Stupid adults who can't grow up…  I said I'm fine!"'

            Ninamori blinked.  "Well, _I'm_ going…"

            "Suit yourself, Ninamo-chan."

            "Ara-" she blinked again.  "H-hey! I TOLD you, I don't like that nickname!"  She stumbled to her feet, still holding her head.  "Y-you're coming to the hospital with me!"

            "No I'm not."  Naota picked up his baseball bat, grabbed his backpack – which was almost falling through one o the guardrail gaps – and walked away.  Ninamori made a rude gesture to Naota's back, and then turned to head towards the Medical Mechania Surgery Branch.  

***

            Naota frowned at the mirror.  No matter how he looked at it, this _just wasn't normal_.  No one grows horns, unless they're a sheep or a cow or something.  

            And yet, here he was, growing a horn.  A big, ugly, skin-covered boxy horn.  The sixth grader had already figured out that if he kept a constant pressure on it, it would stay in his head.  He had _also_ found out that if it was allowed to just pop right back out, it hurt.  A LOT.  

            "If I can just figure out a way to keep it in…" he trailed off as he spotted a first-aid kit on a shelf in his closet.  Why it was there, he didn't know.  "A bandage! Of COURSE!"  It was perfect!  

            Naota slowly let the horn pop back out, and then got up from his desk and grabbed the first-aid kit.  He pulled a wad of gauze from the kit, slapped some tape on it, shoved the horn in, and firmly attached the band-aid over the spot.  Problem solved.  

            Now, back to the homework…  

***

            Ninamori wished the doctor would finish the examination.  To be honest, the woman freaked her out, what with her unusually yellow eyes and strange voice and all.  

            "nnn…" the doctor murmered.  "nnn nnn.."

            "do you know what it is?"

            "It's Fliktonic Klictonia."

            Ninamori sat up.  "the what-now? FLi? Kli?"

            "It's a brain hardening and shriveling syndrome many kids experience when they live too close to a Medical Mechania Plant-"

***

            "Her name is Haruhara Haruko – at least, that's the name she gave when passing through the Immigration offices.  We're not sure if it's her real name or not, but…"

            "What's she doing to those poor kids?"

            "My superiors aren't really sure.  However, several years ago, the Medical Mechania Company sealed the Pirate-king Atomsk up in an effort to keep it from destroying the plants they had constructed.  I think Haruko might be a former member of his pirates."

            "So she's using the children as a Channel to summon Atomsk?"

            "I think so, yes."

            "…" _Those… eyebrows…_

            "Did you say something?-"

***

            "But the real question is… why is it on YOUR head?"

            "Huh?"

            "Here I COME!"

            Ninamori screamed and rolled out of the way as Haruko's guitar slammed into the inspection table.  "What the-"

            "Stand still!" Haruko raised her guitar for another swing, but the squarish horn on Ninamori's head pulsed, once.  

            "What the-!? Itai! Itatatatatatatata…"

***

            In the middle of the city, a siren went off.  

~Fin Chapter one.  

**Author's Notes**: _My, this is really the first project of mine I've been really motivated to finish.  Though the first chapter of this story bears remarkable resemblance to episode one of FLCL, it is about here that I plan to make some major changes to the story.  Some changes you may have noticed: (1) Ninamori _and_ Naota were BOTH struck by Haruko, resulting in not one, but TWO possible "gates" for Atomsk.  (2) Several characters not introduced until episode four will be making a much sooner entry.  (3) Well… wait and see. (I'll admit it, there are not 3 that I can think of off the top of my head.  However, more will come in the ensuing episodes… Each of which you can consider the equivalent of about fifteen minutes of show time.  Until next time, readers… !_

_-Lelldorin_


	2. FLCL or Medical Mechania 00

FLCL: Unseal

Chapter Two – "FLCL/Medical Mechania 00"

            Ninamori clutched at her head, swaying as the horn bulged and grew, splitting into five horns, and then recombining into one…

            Haruko stared in dumbfounded amazement as a reddish arm forced its way out of the girl's head, flexing as if unused to existing.  A head, another arm, and a body, all blood red and black, followed the arm.  The head was a squarish, TV-like affair, with a dark blue screen.  The screen then flashed yellow, a strange reddish symbol appearing on it.  

            "Oh no!" Haruko knew what _that_ symbol meant.  The bracelet on her wrist began to rattle uncontrollably.  

            The robot managed to force itself completely out of Ninamori's head, and the dazed girl fell backwards, all but unconscious.  

            The robot advanced towards Haruko, but the woman showed no sign of fear.  Instead, she raised her guitar, and grinned insanely.  "ITADAKI-MAMMA-SU!"  She lunged forward, but the robot simply grabbed the guitar, lifted it – and haruko – above its head, and threw the two through the wall.  

            Haruko groaned in pain, but before she could move, the robot was on her yet again, arm raised as if to plunge it into her chest.  

            Ninamori groaned, and stared at the scene for a minute without really comprehending it.  "What's going on…" she clutched at her head.  "It… hurts…"

***

            Naota picked up the letter from his brother again.  Sliding the photo Tasuku had sent him partway out of the envelope, he stared at the hastily scrawled message.  

            "I got me a Blond girl!"

            It hurt Naota to think badly of his brother.  But Tasuku had a girlfriend back here, in Japan… Did he not ant Mamimi any more?  Naota had always put up with Mamimi because he had assumed that his brother would be coming back some day.  

            But now, it didn't look that way.  "Shimata." he muttered.  He'd have to tell Mamimi sooner or later, he guessed.  

            "Naota-kun! Dinner!"  His father called up the stairs.  

            Naota stood to go to dinner, but as his foot hit the threshold to the hallway, his head seemed to split open, spilling out an endless stream of pain, anger, change, and…

            Naota collapsed to the floor, breathing like someone just beaten unconscious.  

***

            "Yes, sir, the N.O. gate has been opened… what?  No, sir, we're not sure who opened it.  Yes, we're aware that this gives the Medical Mechania Company a clear activation gate…  No, sir, we haven't- if you'd let me finish, sir- Look!" Amaro shouted into the receiver, finally.  "I know more about this than you, and _I'M_ in charge here! Not you! With all due respect, let me deal with the N.O. gate in my own way, sir!" He slammed the receiver down.  

            "Problems?" Kitsuribami asked.  The brown-skinned, freckled girl seemed out of place even here, dressed as she was in the Department's field uniform.  Either she was really attached to her place as Local commander of the investigation team, or she was too stupid to know when to change out, Amaro reflected.  

            Almost absently, the red-haired man touched his eyebrows, making sure they were tightly attached.  

            "Yeah, I guess…" Amaro took a bite out of the dumpling he had bought on the way into work that morning.  "Did we find out where Raharu we-"

            "SEQUENCE BREAKOUT!  THE N.O. GATE HAS BEEN OPENED!"

            "What the hell-"

            "REPEAT, SEQUENCE BREAKOUT! THE N.O. GATE HAS OPENED! WARNING!"

            "The N.O. Gate…  SHIT!"

***

            The Robot slammed its fist into Haruko's face, obviously trying to kill or maim her.  However, the woman simply wasn't there – she twisted around each blow like a snake, stretching her body into impossible configurations.  

            "Nya-haa!" she laughed delightedly.  "Can't hit me!"  Haruko suddenly twisted out of the Robot's grip, and raised her guitar.  "CHANCE!"  

            She swung with all her might, aiming for the robot's head… monitor.  However, the Robot grabbed the guitar in mid-swing and slammed its foot into her stomach.  

            "H-urk!"  The robot stepped backwards for a minute, scanning the room for other threats.  It's gaze fell on Ninamori, who was simply kneeling on the ground and holding her head like only the pressure kept it from exploding.  

_Target Acquired---  
|-----------Ethnicity: Nihonjin Est age: 11-13 Targ^$R%TF%$E$TFtdgd5%DY%U--- *_beep*  *Crunch*

            Haruko grinned. "Chance!"  She slammed her guitar into the robot's head with a sort of discordant chord, as if all strings were being played at once, hooked to an amp with REALLY bad sound quality.  The robot's head literally fell apart, and with a puff of smoke the monitor fell dark.  The body was leeched of its color… 

***

            Naota groaned and stirred, and realized he was on his bed.  The setting sun painted his room in sepia tones, leeching the world of color.  With a strange groan, the siren that had been roaring in the plant in the middle of town fell silent, and steam shot once more from the giant Iron, blanketing the city in a haze that shut out the sky.  

            Naota sat up, rubbing at his eyes.  A Dark mass lurked over him, though he couldn't really tell what it was.  The thing seemed too tall for his pet cat, Miyu-miyu, but… 

            "Miyu-miyu? Is that you?"

            An answering meow from the chair at his desk answered that question.  Naota rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear the blurred vision that was preventing him from identifying the dark mass standing before him.  Bit by bit his vision cleared, and Naota's eyes widened as he finally understood what he was seeing.  

            "A GIANT _ARM_!?"  

***

            Mamimi picked up her cell phone, and hit the speed dial number.  

            _Breep…  Breep…  Breep-click_.  "Hello?"

            "Hello?"

            "Who is this?"

            "May I speak to 'takkun?"

            "Uh… Mamimi, is it?  I don't think Naota is feeling too well, he didn't come to dinner tonight.  But I'll see if he's willing to talk to you. Could you hold on a minute?"

            "Su-" Mamimi was cut off by the hold music.  "-re…"

***

            "Naota-kun? Are you awake?"

            _Crap!_ Naota looked around wildly.  _What am I gonna do!?_  "Um… Yeah, but.. I'm… don't come in for a minute, okay?"

            "Are you ok, Naota?" Naota didn't answer, trying to find a place to hide the arm.  "Naota-kun?"

            "Uh… I'm fine! Just- just wait a minute, please!" Naota's eyes fell on the closet, and the boy grabbed the arm, obviously intending to drag it in there.  However, the arm stayed still, not budging an inch.  The two eye-like crystal-things on the lower par of it, just above the wrist, seemed to regard him silently.  "Come on!" he whispered.  "I have to hide you so my dad doesn't see you-"

            "Naota? I'm coming in."  The door to Naota's room slid open just as the door to Naota's closet slid shut, closing with a bang that rattled the frame.  "Naota? What were you doing?"

            "Uh… just cleaning up some clothes," Naota said weakly.  

            "Um… well, Mamimi is on the phone for you.  Do you want to talk to her?"

            "No!" Naota almost shouted, and then he regained control of himself.  "I- Tell her I'm busy, I'm, sick, or something.  I don't want to talk to her.  _Not until I find a way to tell her about 'niichan's new girlfriend.  _Naota's father didn't reply, and after a second he left.  

            Naota let out a sigh of relief, and the closet door was shoved open from inside, a large robotic arm sliding out like a crab.  

***

            "I'm sorry, Mamimi, but Naota couldn't come to the phone.  He… was busy throwing up because he was sick.  Goodbye."

            "Good-" Mamimi started to say, but stopped when the line went dead.  

            Standing by the river, Mamimi held the phone up for a few seconds longer, before letting it drop into the grass by the river.  The sun set before her, but she ignored it as she though for a minute with her eyes closed.  

***

            Eri sat in her bedroom staring at her homework.  The woman had somehow managed to get a job as a maid or some such, and had brought that damaged robot with her.  The woman was needed, Ninamori admitted – the house was big enough that her mother couldn't take care of it on her own – but still, she wished there was some way to get rid of her…

            "Thinking, Eri-chan?" The woman's oddly nasal voice cut through to the girl.  "You're cute when you do that, you know."

            "Ye-" Eri started.  "H-hey! Who gave you permission to use my first name, maid?"

            Haruko smiled.  "Don't you like me, eri-chan?"

            "Why are you stalking me like this? Why don't you go bother Naota? You hit _him_ too!"

            Haruko continued to smile.  "Because the Robot came out of your head.  He's useless."  

            "What do you mean, useless?  How would you know? He might have grown a horn, too!"

            Haruko ignored the question.  "Don't you like me, Eri?" she asked again.  

~Fin Chapter Two 

**Author's notes:**_  None, really! Enjoy the second chapter!  _

_-Lelldorin_


End file.
